Mike Bridges
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = }} Lieutenant Mike Bridges is the Chief of Strategic Operations onboard the starship Artemis. (Star Trek: Artemis) Ambitions Mike's ambitions are: - Become a great Officer. - To see his uncle's grave again and tell his uncle what he has been upto. - To see his family when he gets back to London Hobbies & Interests Mike enjoys entering into a "Phaser Battle" holodeck. He also enjoys fine wine and socialising in the "English Pub" holodeck programme. He also uses the "church" holodeck programme so that he can go see his uncle's grave Languages Federation Standard, El-Aurian Ancient Family Father Christopher Bridges (Active) Mother Jean Kewell-Bridges (Active) Brother(s) Jamie Kewell-Bridges (Active) Sister(s) Georgina Kewell-Bridges (Active) Spouse Children Other Family Timothy Larsson (Deceased) Family: Father: Christopher Bridges - became Commander, then retired at the age of 47. He is now 50 years old. Mother: Jean Kewell-Bridges - became a full time chef in a restaurant in London. Still working there. She's 45. She is now 48 years old. Brother: Jamie Kewell Bridges - started Starfleet Academy at 19. Left when he was 24. Works in a Pub at 27. He is now 30 years old. Sister: Georgina Kewell-Bridges - started Starfleet Academy at the age of 18. Left at 21. Works in the same place her mum works. She's 25. She is now 28 years old. Uncle: Timothy Larsson - was working in Engineering in London. Retired at the age of 65. Died at 81. He is now 84 years old since he died. History Mike lives in the city of London. He lived with his parents for 23 years. Mike started school at the age of 5. As he progressed through school life, his language got better than some others and he started to speak other languages. When Mike was about 12, he started his first junior school in London. The junior school was close to Mike's home, as he only had to walk about 10 minutes to get there. The school was quite big on the outside and when Mike stepped through the door, the school was a lot bigger inside. He stayed at the school until he was 17. Mike took a break from working life but on his 18th birthday, he got a message from Starfleet Academy, saying that they want him to join up with the academy and then one day be put on a ship. As soon as Mike got the message, he started packing 2 weeks later. He then headed off to the nearest bus stop and he gave his family a big hug and then he went on the bus to get to the train station, as his family were waving him off. When he got to the train station, he got on the train and went straight to the Academy. As soon as Mike got to the Academy, he saw what it looked like. He looked up and saw the flag of the Academy. Mike went to the office and asked about someone sending him a letter. The person in the office was the Academy Instructor Commander Kevin Grey. Commander Grey gave Mike a welcome to the Academy and showed him around. As soon as the Commander showed where Mike will be staying, he left and told Mike to meet him in the courtyard. When Mike finished unpacking, he went over to the courtyard and saw other Academy students. Commander Grey explained to the Academy students that they will be studying to become a security/tactical officer and will be sent off to work on one of the starships. Mike started his training when he was 19. He had been studying Security/Tactical for 1 year. When Mike was sent into the Security/Tactical programme, he started to look at all the programmes that were on the terminal and saw what each one ment. He told them to his instructor (who was testing him) and the instructor told Mike that he had passed his Final Exam in the Academy. The Academy awards ceremony was the next day and as the Commanding Officer of Starfleet Academy Admiral Nigel Wilkinson called out Mike's name, he went up to the podium and received his diploma and was told that he got a visitor that day. Mike went back to his quarters and there was Admiral Tolian Mcvey, who wanted Mike to come and work on his ship, the USS Omega. Mike then left the Omega at 29 and was requested to command a ship called the USS Arizona and he is now known as Lieutenant Commander Mike Bridges, Commanding Officer of the USS Arizona.he was then transferred to the USS Artemis as the Wing Commander with the rank of Lieutenant.after the destruction of the Akira class Artemis he left starfleet for two years. then in 2387 he came back on board the Artemis with the position of chief strategic operations officer. Service Record Before Joining the Typhoon, Mike was: - Went to the Starfleet Academy to study Security/Tactical. - Trained as a Security/Tactical Officer in the Starfleet Academy. - Received his award for completing the Security/Tactical programme. - Requested to see Captain Tolian McVey about joining the Typhoon. Joined the Typhon: - Former Starfleet Black Ops Cadet - Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. - 1st Position: Chief Security/Tactical Officer. Before becoming the CO of the USS Arizona, Mike was: - Lieutenant Commander on the USS Omega - Chief Security/Tactical Officer of the USS Omega Joined the USS Arizona: - 1st Position: Commanding Officer of the USS Arizona - Promoted to Captain Joined the USS Artemis: -1st Position Wing Commander/red team leader Rejoined the USS Artemis: 2nd Position Chief of Strategic Operations/ -promoted to Lieutenant External links *[http://ussodin.uw.hu/ USS Artemis] Bridges, Mike Bridges, Mike